Deemo and the Girl (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50565 |altname = Deemo and the Girl |no = 1170 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 282 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 17, 23, 29, 41, 47, 53, 59, 72, 85, 98, 111, 124, 132, 140, 148, 178, 184, 190, 196 |normal_distribute = 7, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 4, 4, 10, 7, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 27, 35, 51, 59, 75, 83, 99, 107, 123, 139, 155, 163, 179, 187, 191, 195, 203, 211, 219, 235, 251 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 18, 25, 32, 39, 46, 53, 60, 67, 74, 81, 88, 95, 102, 109, 116, 123, 130, 137, 144, 151, 158, 165, 172, 179, 186, 193, 200, 207, 214, 221, 228 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An amnesiac girl from the foreign land of Grand Gaia and Deemo, the strange being that saved her. The girl and Deemo took off from Grand Gaia and eventually landed in Ishgria. There, they were sponsored by a certain demon patron who helped them set up a live performance. However, many of the demons who heard their music cast it aside as something for the weak. Though some say that other demons were moved by Deemo and the Girl's songs, inspiring them to place value in things other than battle. |summon = We've made it somewhere new again. Deemo, let's share our music with everyone here too! |fusion = This technique makes me feel warm... I feel a gentleness from it. It's like Deemo's music. |evolution = Can you see it? The new form attached to my ideals. This is but a part of it. | hp_base = 4200 |atk_base = 1350 |def_base = 1350 |rec_base = 1350 | hp_lord = 6000 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1900 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_anima = 6742 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 2098 |def_breaker = 1702 |def_guardian = 2098 |rec_guardian = 1801 |def_oracle = 1801 |rec_oracle = 2197 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = White Notes |lsdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP & boosts BB Atk when Sparks have exceeded certain amount for next turn |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC, heals 100-400 HP & 100% BB Atk after 20 Sparks |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = ANiMA |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage and gradually restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% Spark & heals (1600 - 1900 + 10% Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Myosotis |sbbdescription = 32 combo powerful Light, Dark attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable BB gauge boost from Spark damage |sbbnote = 60% Spark & 80% chance to fill 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50564 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = |addcatname = }}